It's March First
by icanbeperfectforyou
Summary: It's the most important day of the year, even the most of Natalie's entire life. A follow up to "A Promise" but it's not needed that you read that. Oneshot. HenNat fluff, because, well, it's today. Happy March first:


Natalie took a deep breath. She nervously tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. This was it, she knew. The moment she had been waiting for.

She never imagined that this day would actually happen, that she would be doing what she was about to do. Yet here she was.

"You look beautiful," her dad said. Natalie smiled.

Dan held out his arm. "Showtime," he whispered.

Together, they pushed through the doors. Natalie heard the gasps from everyone, she could feel their eyes on her, but she wasn't looking at them. Instead, she was looking at the person at the other end of the room.

She ran her eyes up and down Henry's entire body. Her eyes met his, and she smiled. Only Henry would wear converse to his own wedding. In fact, she noted, they were the same converse he wore to their first dance. He had kept them all those years.

Slowly, she walked across the room. She prayed to God, Buddha, anyone who would listen, that she would not suddenly trip and fall or do something equally embarassing. Luckily, nothing of that sort happened.

She had made it. She stood, facing Henry. "Hey," he mouthed. Natalie tried to hide her nervous giggles.

"Hey," she mouthed back. Henry beamed.

The ceremony went very smoothly. Nothing bad happened, her mom didn't freak out, it was perfect. Natalie stood and listened, her eyes never leaving Henry's face.

Then it came. The most important moment of the day, of the month, of possibly the rest of her life.

"You may now kiss the bride," a voice said. Natalie didn't know and quite frankly didn't care about who it was. She didn't care about where she was. All she cared about was Henry leaning forward and placing his lips on hers.

And that was that.

* * *

><p>"Natty!" a girly voice shrieked. Natalie was attacked by a pair of arms wrapping around her. Natalie tried to regain her balance before answering.<p>

"Megan," Natalie replied, her voice devoid of all emotion.

"Oh my gosh!" Megan bubbled. "I can't believe it! It feels like just yesterday it was the first day of college and we first met in our cute little dorm room! Remember that? And now you're getting married! No, wait, you are married!"

"Sadly, yes, I remember all of it," Natalie sighed.

"Oh, Natty," Megan smiled. "Always the sarcastic one."

"What did I tell you about that name?" Natalie said.

"Um, that you love it and you want to be called it forever?" Megan replied, eyes wide and innocent.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Come here," she pulled Megan into a hug. Megan was Natalie's complete opposite, and somehow they became best friends after being roommates in college. Megan was loud and obnoxious, but she was also very smart and sweet.

"Have fun on your honeymoon," Megan said, pulling away. "But not too much fun."

Natalie rolled her eyes again. "Why are we friends again?"

Megan smirked. "Because you're a sucker for classical songs played on the violin. Buh-bye!" she wiggled her fingers and walked away.

"That wasn't awkward," Henry said, wrapping his arm around Natalie.

Natalie sighed and dropped her head onto his shoulder. "When is this over?"

Henry chuckled. "Nat, you're probably the only bride who wants their wedding to be over."

"It's not that I want it to end, I just..." she sighed again. "I don't even know what I'm talking about."

Henry gently smiled. "Then just don't say anything at all."

They sat down at a table. They were silent for a bit, watching their friends and family having fun.

"Holy shit, we're married now," Natalie said out of the blue.

Henry laughed softly. "Yeah."

"We'll be together forever," Natalie murmured.

"Well, I mean," Henry said. "I've always known we'd get married since the day we met."

Natalie snorted. "Don't pretend that you haven't wanted to marry me since the fourth grade."

Henry shrugged. "More or less." He softly kissed her.

"I love you," his whispered.

"I love you too," Natalie whispered back.

She knew what she said was true. They'd had their share of fights, and silly little break ups, but they made it through.

After all, he was perfect for her. And she would be perfect for him right back.

**A/N: Happy March First everybody! 3**


End file.
